


Clint Barton- Wrong Costume

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: On the way home from a mission there's a little miscommunication and Clint agrees to something without even hearing what.
Kudos: 4





	Clint Barton- Wrong Costume

  


**********

Clint was sitting in the back of the Quinn, Y/n kneeling before him cleaning and bandaging his wounds. He could see her lips moving but all he could focus on was the ringing inside his head. He’d been hit harder than he wanted to admit. So hard that one of his hearing aids had become dislodged and lost somewhere in the middle of the fight. Just when the fight looked like it was going his way, he was hit with a shockwave of an explosion.

His remaining hearing aid was screeching into his brain. Shrill buzzing and high pitched squealing was all he could hear, but he kept it in until he was sure the fight was over and they were on their way home. While Y/n was busy tending to his newest addition of sure to be scars, Clint pulled out the hearing aid just for the silence.

Sweet dull and relaxing silence. Glancing around the jet at the others, laughing and talking. Clint watched as Y/n smiled nodding excitedly at Tony and Nat. Her head was turned to the side, too far away for him to tell what she was saying, but whatever it was seemed to make her happy.

He didn’t want her to worry, not any more than Y/n already did about him so when she focused her attention on him again giddily talking, he nodded his head. He didn’t have the foggiest idea what she’d said though because she dipped her head tightening a bandage around his calf. Sometimes it was just easier to nod his head and agree with whatever she said rather than admit he’d didn’t hear a word.

“Whatever you want sweetheart,” he said with a smirk leaning his back against the wall of the cargo bay.

That had always seemed to be the biggest problem in their relationship when he took out his hearing aids without telling her. It wasn’t like he did it on purpose, but it just always seemed to happen at the most inopportune moments. Like when he’s inadvertently agreed to watch her sister’s son one night, or the time she told him not to kiss her because she was contagious with a cold. There were too many other incidents he cared not to remember.

Y/n went wide-eyed grinning and sat in his lap peppering his face with kisses. All he could make out was her mouthing the word ‘thank you’ before she took a seat next to Nat chatting away. He knew he was in trouble with the stares he was getting from Steve and Tony. Crap, what did he just agree to?

It wasn’t until the day before Halloween and Tony’s party that Clint had realized his mistake seeing Y/n in their shared bedroom twirling around in a golden ballgown. Nat sat on the edge of the bed smiling at Y/n, before squinting her eyes Clint’s way. She knew that 'deer in headlights’ look.

“Spin again,” Nat laughed as Y/n humored her. “It’s so cute how it swishes around.”

“I know,” Y/n gushed finally noticing and grinning at Clint through the mirror. “I’m gonna go show Wanda.”

Y/n stopped in the doorway giving Clint a quick kiss before she hurried down the hallway leaving Clint rubbing the back of his neck in a panic. Nat knew that look he wore all too well and shook her head.

“You didn’t have your hearing aids in when she asked you, did you?” She questioned with a raised brow, arms crossed over her chest.

“Uh… no.” He admitted sheepishly.

“What the hell Clint?!” Natasha grumbled annoyed.

“In my defense,” he raised his hands in front of him. “I had lost one mid-fight and the other one was screaming broken in my ear. You know how she is when I ask her to repeat something for the dozenth time. I just… I just… fuck I’m in trouble aren’t I?”

“Pretty much, but I’ll save you from yourself one last time. You agreed to a couple’s costume for Tony’s party. She’s going as Belle so you better hope they have a costume left.”

“Couples costume, got it. Belle is Beauty and the Beast right?” Clint hastily asked rushing around the room in search of his wallet.

“I don’t know what she sees in you,” Natasha sighed agitatedly before laughing as Clint sprinted out of the room.

“She loves my clumsiness, it makes her laugh,” he yelled from the hallway before turning around the corner out of sight.

**~~~~~~**

The party was rocking, music was pumping through the speakers. Smoke billowing out from machines strategically placed all over the room. There were strobe lights in eerie greens and purples. Cobwebs and candelabras with flickering flames. Macabe carved pumpkins at every turn. The sounds of rattling chains coming from life-size ghosts and haunted moans as they floated overhead. Lightning flashed and thunder screamed outside the Tower windows.

Partygoers were dancing and mingling. Servers dressed as zombies ambled around the room handing out drinks. There were food galore and more treats and candies than even Thor himself could have eaten.

Clint entered the room tugging at the ruffled shirt that itched his skin. The sleeves of the jacket were a size too small for his biceps to fit comfortably. The only boots they had to go with the costume were a size too big. He felt like a jackass, but at least it would make Y/n smile. He could see her from across the room, her back to him talking with Tony and Steve.

Those two had jokingly decided to go as each other for Halloween. Clint wondered how long it had taken Tony to make a suit big enough to fight Steve and all that muscle. Hell, Steve even had penciled in facial hair to match Tony’s signature goatee. Clint snickered seeing Tony struggling to hold onto Steve’s shield. Even from across the room he could see Tony fighting back the urge to throw the shield and get it to bounce off the nearest wall like Steve always managed.

Tony glanced Clint’s way biting back a laugh as he nudged Steve’s shoulder before turning his attention back on Y/n. Even from behind, Clint could tell she was as gorgeous as ever. Her hair styled, half up, half down. Soft waves flowing over her shoulders. Her dress was shiny and poofy. Clint wondered if she could even dance in that thing. Long golden gloves stretched up her arms. In one hand clutched at her side, she held a deep red rose.

Clint found himself nervously standing behind Y/n. They’d been dating forever it seemed, and despite no matter how many times he felt like he disappointed her, she stayed. No matter how often she got frustrated and annoyed over having to repeat herself, she’d grumble and kiss his cheek. She’d told him for ages that she didn’t care that he was deaf, but repeating herself sometimes got a little tiring. Clint, it seemed had a knack for waiting until something important was about to be spoken when he took out his hearing aids.

_'Just tell me that you don’t have them in so I can sign,’ she’d stand in front of him signing away, but he could see the disappointment in her eyes._

The truth was he’d always felt embarrassed about it, being deaf. Embarrassed that he’d rather have silence than hearing the world around him. He was a little ashamed that something so perfect as she was willingly with someone like him. Clint thought himself quite the mess. Craved sleep to the point he could sleep for days on end, his current record being five days straight. He survived off coffee and sarcasm. He was always getting bruised, battered, and broken while she barely received a scratch.

He was so lost in thoughts, in doubts wondering why she had stayed with him all these years, he had noticed she’d turned around and was staring straight at him. He caught that same glint of disappointment in her eyes as they scanned his costume up and down. Clint watched in hesitation as she closed her eyes and sighed, visibly upset, but when she opened her eyes she swallowed it down. Leaning in she kissed him on the cheek and straightened the collar of his coat.

He knew he’d gotten it wrong, knew he’d fuck up somehow. Clint and Steve stood behind Y/n hiding their laughter. Clint wasn’t a Disney kind of guy, he never paid attention whenever the movie was on screen. Y/n’s hands went to the Tri-pointed hat on his head, fingertips trailing over the leather. She patted his cheek offering a soft smile before getting dragged away by Nat.

“What did I get wrong? The guy at the store said this was from the movie.” Clint was suddenly self-conscious, fiddling with the waistcoat and the shiny golden buttons.

“You’re dressed as the villain you moron,” Tony lost himself in a bout of laughter, Steve reached out an arm to steady him. Tony laughed so hard the shield fell from his grip and landed heavily on the marbled floor.

“I’m the bad guy?!” Clint gasped, now he got it. That look of hers. Fuck, why couldn’t he have stayed awake long enough the last time she watched the movie to know that?

“Afraid so,” Steve smirked. “Belle was expecting her prince, not the guy who wanted to change her.”

“Fuck!” Clint grumbled trying to think of a way to make this better. Whispering a half-baked idea Tony’s way.

“How the hell can you not know that Gaston was the bad guy, but remember he had a song?” Tony rolled his eyes tapping away on his phone.

“I don’t know, it was the only part I remember before I’d fall asleep. So what do you think?” Clint was hopeless sometimes, but on rare occasions, a brilliant yet odd idea would fire in the synapses of his brain.

“I mean yeah,” Tony laughed. “You’ll embarrass the hell out of yourself, I’ll get it on video and maybe Y/n will finally realize her love for me instead.”

“HEY!” Steve glared down at Tony, arms crossed over his chest offended.

“Honey, you know I love you, however, I still love the ladies, but let’s face it, Y/n is smoking.” Tony tried to get himself out of the doghouse as he trailed behind a miffed Steve.

**~~~~~~**

“Are you mad?” Natasha asked while making a drink behind the bar.

“No,” Y/n let out a soft groan. “I should know better by now and just sign as I speak but he gets this embarrassed look on his face when I do that.”

“You really don’t care that’s he’s deaf, do you?” Though she tried to keep her focus on Y/n, she couldn’t help but catch a flurry of action at the other end of the bar.

“Not at all,” Y/n rested her forehead on her arms on the bar top. “Having to repeat myself is a pet peeve, it’s not his fault.” Y/n’s voice muffled between the lacquered wooden bar counter and her arms.

“You got any other pet peeves I should quickly know about?” Nat smirked down at Y/n seeing the trouble brewing in the faces of Tony and Clint.

A familiar rift of orchestra music filled Y/n’s hears. Thunderous vibrations quaked through her arms on the bar top. Looking up confused she saw Clint climbing up on the bartop. He locked eyes with her and smirked. Stomping across the counter knocking drinks out his way until he stood right in front of her.

**_No one fights like Hawkeye_ **

_**Shoots a bow like Hawkeye** _

_**No one’s thighs are incredibly thick as Hawkeye’s** _

_**For there’s no man in this Tower half as manly** _

**_Perfect, a pure paragon_ **

_**You can ask any Tony, Cap, or Bucky** _

_**And they’ll tell you whose team they prefer to be on** _

__

Y/n slipped out of her barstool and took a step away from the bar. Staring up at Clint not sure whom she was more embarrassed for, Clint or herself. He was not phased by all the attention that was now on them both. Glancing in utter shock from Clint to Nat. Nat only shrugged her shoulders and burst out laughing.

_**No one’s been like Hawkeye** _

_**A kingpin like Hawkeye** _

_**No one’s got a swell little tush like Hawkeye** _

__

Clint turned himself around, giving his ass a little shake towards the crowd as they clapped as cheered him on.

**_As a specimen, yes, I’m intimidating_ **

**_My- what a guy, that Hawkeye_ **

****

He stood tall and flexed his arms ripping through the silky waistcoat fabric. Clint smirked between singing and tossed the jacket at a flustered Y/n. Tony, Steve, and a few of their other teammates piped up and sang.

**_Give five “hurrahs!”_ **

_**Give twelve “hip-hips!”** _

_**Hawkeye is the best** _

**_And the rest it all drips_ **

****

Y/n half-covered her face trying to cover the blush that flooded her chest and face. Her cheeks straining from smiling.

_**No one fights like Hawkeye** _

_**Shoots a bow like Hawkeye** _

**_In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Hawkeye_ **

**_For there’s no one as burly and brawny_ **

_**As you see I’ve got biceps to spare** _

**_Not a bit of him’s scraggly or scrawny_ **

_**And ev'ry last inch of me’s not covered in hair** _

__

“Alright, alright, alright!” Y/n cried out tugging on Clint’s pant leg. “Enough! Get down jackass.” The music changed quickly and people started to disperse from around the bar.

“You still mad at me sweetheart?” Clint smirked as he jumped down from the bar, closing the gap between them.

“Nah,” she bit her bottom lip fighting a grin. Her fingers scratching at the nape of his neck. “Belle’s not supposed to end up with Gaston, but maybe if he looked like you, she might have thought twice.”


End file.
